


海市蜃楼

by Teruakira



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teruakira/pseuds/Teruakira
Summary: 我流ABO，扎克斯为Alpha，其余所有人是Beta，文中将会出现Mpreg情节，但不会有生子
Relationships: Zack Fair/Sephiroth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

“所以，我不能通过你的晋级申请。”拉扎德双手交叠，支撑着下巴，镜片反光，一副妥妥的恶人模样。  
“什么！这不公平！主管，我要投诉！你性别歧视！”扎克斯一巴掌拍在办公桌上，震天响把路过的巡逻兵吓了一跳。  
“鉴于你会作出这种反应，所以我请安吉尔过来，对你重新评估。”扎克斯的愤怒完全吓不倒拉扎德，刚巧此刻感应门打开，安吉尔大步流星的走进来，见此场景有点惊讶，但不忘向拉扎德敬礼示意。  
“哦哟？这个吵架组合真稀奇。”杰内西斯尾随而入不请自来。  
“讲讲道理！安吉尔，拉扎德拒绝了我的、你和萨菲罗斯联名提交的晋级申请！只因为我是个Alpha！”小狗义愤填膺，仿佛下一刻头发都要竖起来。  
“未结番的Alpha。”拉扎德强调重点：“一枚定时炸弹。”  
“我入伍的时候就通过了信息素诱导测试！天知道他们把多少怪味塞进我鼻子里。”扎克斯厌恶的皱鼻子，一想起那场针对性别的额外测试他就反感，奇怪的Omega信息素在一排排嗅瓶中整装待发，意图把Alpha本能暴露在光天化日之下。  
“这样会不会太过武断，据我所知每一级晋升扎克斯都必须额外通过信息素测试。”安吉尔开口帮他说话：“虽然绝大多数Solider都是Beta，但少量现役Alpha在军队中表现良好，哪怕是前线部队。”  
拉扎德少见的叹了口气：“你没明白我的重点，我并不否定扎克斯作为Solider的能力，但晋升1st需要考虑更多因素，尤其是——稳定性，未结番的Alpha有着人尽皆知的弱点，扎克斯此前都完美克服了，然而我不能冒风险，把哪怕0.1%自爆可能的炸弹放在——打个比方，总裁的演讲大厅里。”  
“好极了。”愤怒让扎克斯眼睛发红：“你不仅性别歧视，还处男歧视。”  
杰内西斯拼命憋笑的咕噜声从身后传来，安吉尔也陷入思考，似乎觉得拉扎德说的有理。拉扎德还在火上浇油：“如安吉尔所说，军队中确实存在少量Alpha，但无一例外都有稳定伴侣，他们几乎不会受到来自敌方的信息素影响，即使如此在每个季度的针对性测试中，明显信息素失衡的人会立即被强制退伍，我很佩服你坚持到2nd，扎克斯。”  
然而小狗已经放弃听他絮絮叨，他低头拨了手机号码，不耐烦的等待听筒里的忙音。  
——电话接通了。  
“啊太好了。”扎克斯立刻恢复生气，他放低了声音，但在场所有人都能听清楚：“你有空吗？——我现在需要你的帮助，很紧急——主任办公室，对，拉扎德，你能立刻过来吗？——好的，我在这里等你，一会儿见。”  
杰内西斯差不多能猜到听筒另一端是谁，他暗暗肘击了安吉尔的腰窝，挑起眉毛示意他别说话，哪怕他和拉扎德同样充满疑惑。  
挂掉电话的扎克斯不再开口，他一屁股坐到拉扎德办公桌上，环抱手臂拒绝再与不近人情的主管交流。  
“所以我们在等什么？一个更公正的裁判吗？”拉扎德给自己倒了杯咖啡，也放松的靠向椅背：“我以为安吉尔就是最佳人选了。”  
“一个最佳解决方案。”杰内西斯拉过一把椅子翘腿坐下，玩味的目光始终定在扎克斯身上：“你早该这么做了小狗，我都不知道你迟疑的理由是什么。”无视扎克斯的怒火，杰内西斯轻佻的拨弄着耳坠“就算Beta不能给永久标记，临时标记也聊胜于无嘛。”  
安吉尔和拉扎德顿时明白了他的意思。  
“所以你不是处男，我道歉。”主管极其擅长见风使舵。  
“你居然真是这么以为的！”扎克斯猛然转身，差点拍碎咖啡杯。  
杰内西斯再也绷不住放声大笑。  
安吉尔以为来人是塔克斯某位红发甜心，拉扎德认为整天和扎克斯形影不离的康赛尔嫌疑更大，但当感应门再次打开时，带着正宗出场的萨菲罗斯同时吓了两人一跳。  
扎克斯一秒切换欢欣雀跃，他利落的跳下桌子跑到神罗英雄身边：“今天工作如何？”  
“一切顺利，到目前为止。有什么急事？”萨菲罗斯把正宗立靠在墙上。  
“深爱的两人即使没有约定，也一定会再重逢。吾友，命运召唤你来，在此做出抉择。”杰内西斯随即文艺病发作，完全无视银发好友说人话的要求。  
很快从混乱中清醒的拉扎德简明扼要解释了现状。  
“有失偏颇。”拉扎德注意到扎克斯一直盯着萨菲罗斯思考的表情，听见对方站自己一边后就差兴奋的扑上去搂脖子了：“你拥有晋升最终决定权，1st联名推荐信和各项测试结果，我不觉得有什么争议。”萨菲罗斯话锋一转，猫眼也从沉思中瞄向拉扎德，冷静的问：“还是你想让我现场给他一个标记？”  
现场气氛忽然安静，除了跃跃欲试的小狗。  
“你一定不是认真的。”杰内西斯第一个发言。  
“注意场合！扎克斯，你给我立正站好！”安吉尔拽着狗皮膏药远离神罗英雄。  
萨菲罗斯再次直视拉扎德，不等他做出反应，继续说：“Beta标记虽然只是临时的，但也能保证标记中Alpha的稳定性，你可以增加测试，过两天。”  
“啊对了！忘了说，主管，我要请假。”扎克斯无视安吉尔命令冲到拉扎德身前，主管防御反射性向后靠：“我的发情期快到了，这两天。”  
拉扎德消化了一下信息量，冗长的叹了口气：“我想你也需要一个短休？”他用钢笔尖指着萨菲罗斯。  
位于话题中心的两人互相看了一眼。  
“当然。”扎克斯飞速回答。  
“不用。”萨菲罗斯慢了半拍。  
“嘿，长官，这和平常不一样，在公司的该死规则下我们得给对方打专属记号，而不是互相满足之后泡在浴缸里扔小黄鸭。”扎克斯满不在乎的高声说，眼睛却在默默恳求对方同意。  
“你从不在发情期请假。”拉扎德插嘴。  
“现在又开始无视我的Alpha身份了么，主管，每个Alpha和Omega都能请假，哪怕是已婚者，他们的伴侣有同样待遇。”扎克斯此刻的能言善辩让安吉尔和杰内西斯吃惊。  
于是轮到萨菲罗斯叹气了，他绝对比安吉尔更了解扎克斯的黏人属性，并且标记不是件轻松事，尤其对Beta的身体来说：“好吧，请批准我的假期。”  
“你们的假期，”拉扎德往空白申请上签字，他能预想到如果继续拖时间扎克斯兴许会开始大谈自己忠贞但丰富的性爱史，饶了他吧，待处理文件还堆积如山：“但理由我会如实填写，以及假期结束后，你必须进行信息素测试。”  
“那我的晋级申请呢？”小狗已经双手抓住了萨菲罗斯的胳膊，看样子多停留一秒都让他欲壑难填。  
“正如萨菲罗斯所说，你在拥有标记并通过测试的情况下，没有问题。现在，离开我的办公室，立刻。”  
终于一切如愿的小狗露出平日里开朗的笑容，他拉着萨菲罗斯，腾出一只手敬了个不标准的礼。  
“去训练室，扎克斯。”连安吉尔夹带不满的命令也没能打击他的心情。“遵命，安吉尔。”小狗又向着导师敬了一礼，他朝萨菲罗斯眼神示意，对方轻易从沉默中理解了他的请求。萨菲罗斯点点头，扎克斯就松开手，如拉扎德所愿迅速冲了出去。  
“他还需要历练，很多历练。”安吉尔调整了腕带，背起大剑随后离开。  
“我同意。”杰内西斯附和：“你今天是内勤还是文书工作？”出门后他叫住萨菲罗斯。  
“文书。”他最讨厌的分工。  
“哦，那么也许你该早点结束，明天、不，今晚开始就有一场硬仗了。”红发Solider不怀好意的笑着，走近他，甚至拍拍他肩膀——展现从未有过的亲昵，并从口袋里掏出一个小瓶。  
萨菲罗斯皱了皱眉：“你一直随身带着这东西？”  
“放轻松，吾友，标记行为对Beta不太友好，哪怕你有个温柔的男朋友。”不顾对方心意，杰内西斯轻巧的把瓶子扔进萨菲罗斯手里：“我想，让双方都快乐才是小狗的愿望。”

萨菲罗斯刚踏进宿舍门，一双手就从阴影里抱住他的腰，鉴于身高差扎克斯最喜欢这么做，萨菲罗斯默许着，拖着一米八五的大狗缓慢挪去卧室。他已经提早结束了工作，安吉尔通情达理的接手了剩下的文件，但扎克斯比他更早回来——只能说明他翘了班。  
“你在想什么，长官？”长满厚茧的手滑进两根皮带下，轻车熟路捏住两边乳头，扎克斯的手指比衣料摩擦刺激多了，两颗肉粒很快变得肿胀，带来柔软衣料也抚慰不了的刺痛感。  
“你跑了，谁接替你工作？”他记得今天扎克斯被分配在训练营教授新兵。  
“杰内西斯。他突然跑来说要把我从沉闷冗余的工作中解放出去，和一些听不懂的诗，”小狗不满的吐息落在萨菲罗斯耳垂边，并敏锐捕捉到战栗的微反应，扎克斯在他看不见的角度笑了：“你要惩罚我吗？像安吉尔一样。”  
这话听起来太奇怪了，像是扎克斯和安吉尔玩了什么变态游戏，其实他襟怀洒落的好友只会在虚拟世界里当个称职的训狗师。  
揉捻着乳头的手指恶劣的最后捏了一把，扎克斯出乎意料放开了他。小狗穿着平日里不常见的宽松套头衫和松紧带长裤，萨菲罗斯注意到沙发边还有一个陌生背包。  
“啊，那个，我买了晚餐，我想你没吃饭。”也没机会吃饭了。  
意图昭彰的恶棍。萨菲罗斯闭上眼为自己的吐槽笑了一声，扎克斯也被好心情感染，利落的将餐盒放上茶几。那是一些水果，甜点，神罗配给之外的能量餐，甚至两个笨苹果。扎克斯在他身边坐下，拿起一个咬了一口：“杰内西斯送的。”  
萨菲罗斯对食物没有太多好恶，他随便端起一盒开始吃，扎克斯倒在沙发另一侧打开电视遥控器，看起来神采奕奕，只是眼睛完全没在屏幕上，他单手摸着背包里剩下的东西：“他还送了一堆别的玩意，我觉得要征求你的意见。”  
他的好友是个情趣用品收藏家。萨菲罗斯一边咀嚼一边目视那堆颜色恶俗用途不明的小玩具，扎克斯拿出其中一根七彩假阴茎弹了弹：“说真的，有几样我得上网搜索说明书才知道用法，”看得出他对此评价不高：“我不是很喜欢它们。”他把眼睛转向萨菲罗斯。  
“杰内西斯对Alpha的尺寸有些误解，”萨菲罗斯盯着那根甩来甩去的假鸡巴，一针见血。  
扎克斯为这句赞赏笑了两声，凑过来衔走了萨菲罗斯没来得及下咽的水果块：“让我看看你是不是偷吃了蜂蜜，萨菲。”他的舌头描绘着萨菲罗斯的嘴唇，使它染上绛紫色的苹果汁，“你也最喜欢小黄鸭吗？”他放开爱人的嘴，却不肯从他膝盖上下去，扎克斯双手环住萨菲罗斯的脖颈，手指穿过银发在后颈一小块皮肤上逡巡。  
“杰内西斯会气疯的，侮辱他的收藏和侮辱笨苹果同罪，”萨菲罗斯享受着近距离气息交换， Beta毫不受信息素影响，他无从得知扎克斯是什么味道，只能猜测扎克斯的兴奋程度，从裤裆形状：“如果你急不可耐，我也不是一定要现在吃完。”  
扎克斯没有回答，他从萨菲罗斯的口袋里掏出一个小瓶，悬在眼前晃了晃。  
“不要用这东西。”他的表情认真起来：“杰内西斯真是危险。”  
“我不会的。”萨菲罗斯挣开他，端起那盒蛋糕。  
扎克斯终于心满意足的滚下沙发，他拦在萨菲罗斯和电视屏幕之间，开始懒洋洋的脱衣服。“别在意我，萨菲，就当是余兴节目。”扎克斯扒光自己，踢开地板上散落的衣裤，他躬着腰，故意把尺寸非人的阴茎展示在萨菲罗斯视线里，从背包中拿出最后的物品。  
一支看起来就超工资预算的红酒。  
“这也是杰内西斯送的？”蛋糕太干了，萨菲罗斯感到嗓子有点哑，他可能需要来一杯。  
“不，这是我买的。”小狗甩着大屌走了几步：“我们可以来一杯，但现在不行。”  
哦，亚硝酸盐的温和代替品。萨菲罗斯瞬间理解他的意思：“其实我不太在意。”  
“不不不，上午我就说过，这和平常不一样。”扎克斯又靠过来，开始细致地解他的衣服，他熟知这套制服每一条拉链，每一颗暗扣，他的手指绕过暗自纠缠的银发，一点点剥出爱人苍白的皮肤。“我会撕裂你，”他的蓝眼睛流露出欲望与怜悯：“Beta不像Omega能从中获得快感，并且，我想疼痛对你来说是陌生的？我很抱歉，萨菲。”扎克斯解开腰带，示意他抬腿，他很快被扒光，盒子里的蛋糕还剩最后一块。  
“如果你期待我尖叫，我也只能说抱歉。”萨菲罗斯迅速扫光蛋糕，并推开剩下的餐盒：“比起科学部注射的各种药剂，一个Alpha的结实在太安全了。”他站起来，拨弄着银发让它们顺服的洒落到后背，将近20公分的身高差使他能俯视扎克斯，萨菲罗斯喜欢这种感觉：“我们上床去？”  
扎克斯大大的咧嘴笑了，这个表情下萨菲罗斯觉得他正蜕变成狼。  
“祈祷你的润滑剂库存还够，萨菲，如果不够，我们可能需要开那瓶红酒。”

润滑剂的使用速度令人发指，这不属于公司福利‘日常用品’范畴，萨菲罗斯自然不能顶着人尽皆知的脸去情趣用品店，扎克斯一开始鬼鬼祟祟，直到被店长熟练叫出大名之后也不再敢冒险，购买润滑剂的重任就落到康赛尔身上。  
真是绝佳好友。康赛尔黑着脸丢了一大包瓶瓶罐罐给他：老板问我是不是在蜂蜜会馆工作。  
这可比蜂蜜会馆有乐趣以及幸福感。扎克斯架起萨菲罗斯一条腿，一边给自己老二抹润滑一边亲吻他脚背。  
萨菲罗斯想收回腿，却被黏糊糊的手逮住了。“我没洗澡。”他饭都没吃完，小狗顺这句话凑过来，让他闻闻自己：“你用了我的洗发水？”  
“回答正确，长官，我想你不介意把浴室让给我一小会儿。”扎克斯笑着露出牙：“这样你就不会闻不到我的味道了。”  
信息素是Alpha的征服手段之一，但对Beta不起作用，在贡加加Omega和Alpha都是稀有物种，外加他没分化多久就进了神罗，身旁又是一堆Beta，扎克斯甚至不知道自己什么味道。  
大概一股狗味？某次性爱马拉松后萨菲罗斯禁不住恳求，伏在扎克斯脖颈用力深呼吸三次得出结论。  
萨菲罗斯对待大多数情况都游刃有余，比如扎克斯把剩下半只润滑剂挤进他屁股里，为了方便使用，管状开口都设计成不易造成伤害的椭圆形。他们最初上床时扎克斯还颇有风度的先暖热润滑剂，但萨菲罗斯告诉他多此一举，他的体温和冰凉的膏状物不相上下。  
“我并不是通过味道辨认你。”塑料管内最后一点膏体被挤出，粘合空气发出噗哧一声，萨菲罗斯曲起腿，让滑溜溜的东西往肠道深处涌动。  
“哦？”小狗来了兴趣，他的老二完全勃起是可怖的紫红色，那根挺立的东西在空气里晃了晃，明显不满意主人此刻继续废话：“我很想多听你说一点，什么都行。”嘴唇张开，舌头灵活的卷了小脚趾含住，扎克斯满意的得到一阵颤栗。  
萨菲罗斯抹了一把扎克斯凑近的脸，手指故意缓慢划过对方硬朗的轮廓，神罗英雄用令人起鸡皮疙瘩的低沉嗓音说：“很明显，你是新婚之夜会把新娘吓跑的人。”  
小狗愣了一拍，随即爆笑出声，他松开萨菲罗斯脚踝，双手环抱住震颤的肩膀，没工夫擦一下眼泪，甚至那根屌都晃动着甩出一两滴清液。“我的天，我从来不知道萨菲罗斯这么幽默。”扎克斯压低上身，直到额头抵上萨菲罗斯胸口还在笑，然后他在胸大肌上擦干了眼泪。“说真的，要不是主管和该死的晋升规则，我愿意听你讲一晚上笑话。”  
“你会有机会的。”萨菲罗斯咪起双眼，揽过他深吻。  
正餐开始前扎克斯通常会为他口交，口活从纯情处男进化到令妓女尖叫只用了很短时间，尽管他的练习对象单一到无趣，收集萨菲罗斯的床上反应让他乐此不疲。  
但今天不同，结束亲吻的扎克斯马上尝试用两根手指操他，扎克斯的手相当美妙，比萨菲罗斯自慰或是和杰内西斯换手撸管都刺激。小狗是个如此优秀的学徒，像块干燥海绵，吸收所有对自己有益的知识，它们通常来自安吉尔的教导和萨菲罗斯的身体。他能从萨菲罗斯故作镇静的微表情里判断是否按压到前列腺，一旦发现目标，他会屈起指节，用刺楞楞的指茧按摩它。  
这太过了。电流从肠道里激活，沿着脊柱一路攀升至神经中枢。萨菲罗斯只能奋力对抗着断断续续的快感，他不自觉的咬紧牙，一只手垫在背后暗自拽紧床单。  
“哦，萨菲，放轻松，你总得接受它。”扎克斯精明地插足他的专注力，舌苔卷住一侧乳头，手指依旧尽责的刺激逐渐肿胀的软肉，小狗像吃奶一样从他胸口抬起脸，无辜的眨了眨眼睛：“尽管尖叫吧，我不会记得的。”  
在他的台阶下萨菲罗斯颤抖着松了口，他的确鲜少尖叫，所以喉咙里只剩沉重的呻吟，但对于扎克斯已是战利品。小狗揉弄着萨菲罗斯早已勃起的阴茎头，像转刀一样轻松的摩擦挣脱包皮的伞状顶端，前列腺液很快濡湿了手掌。  
“呃！”  
阴茎猝不及防被扎克斯吸进口腔，排山倒海的快感还没来得反应，精液就率先一步摆脱精囊桎梏，争先恐后涌进扎克斯嘴里。  
萨菲罗斯目瞪口呆看着扎克斯滚动喉结，咽下所有液体，连溢出嘴角的部分也舔干净。  
“多谢款待，长官，现在我可以吃正餐了吗？”  
“你什么时候遵守过用餐礼仪？”萨菲罗斯在四散的银发中歪过头：“进入正题吧，士兵。”


	2. Chapter 2

萨菲罗斯的身体素质可以算得上天赋异禀，但扎克斯作为Alpha，明显某个部位发育过头了。他们第一次上床是扎克斯2nd晋升庆祝会上，萨菲罗斯被安吉尔拖去，美名其曰亲近下属，却让现场气氛跌到冰点，几乎无人敢靠近和他哪怕说句话，在他提前离开会场后，喝高的主角却忽然从背后抱过来，大着舌头语无伦次的告白。  
这只是一个契机，他们从和谐性爱到默契相处花了很长时间。  
任萨菲罗斯站在神罗顶点，他也只是个Beta，无义务且不可能向任何发情的Alpha屈服。扎克斯深知这点，故而发情期小狗会躲得远远的，抑制剂能轻松从药店买到，剩下的热量用出任务或者高强度练习消耗，一直以来相安无事。唯独有一次，扎克斯不小心打碎了针剂，萨菲罗斯随后就在自己的宿舍里被袭击了。小狗强忍着欲望从任务地点撑回来，并不是香甜的味道驱使他寻找爱人。  
他会被一个名字，一些美好记忆吸引，可惜扎克斯念叨的男人没有回应期待，萨菲罗斯轻松撂倒了他，直接给了他脖子一针。  
相当强力的镇静剂，随后补上肌肉松弛剂和抑制剂，扎克斯在神罗英雄的宿舍地板上僵硬着度过了余下的发情期，萨菲罗斯会把能量饮料吸管塞进他嘴里，再用湿毛巾擦掉口水和鼻涕，全程他只能看见对方靴尖。  
扎克斯得承认，他最初仰慕萨菲罗斯的强大，之后却被他的美丽和残酷折服。  
如同此刻。  
扎克斯请求萨菲罗斯趴在床上，对方照做了，伸展的后背像一片苍白平原，肩胛骨隆起在上形成山丘，肌肉安静的蛰伏在皮肤之下，长发散开挡住萨菲罗斯的脸，扎克斯亲吻它们，他的眼睛完全被这单调的色彩吸引。  
行了，是时候了。热潮点燃了他全身火焰，他没法继续忍耐煎熬。  
“你在等什么？”银发覆盖下萨菲罗斯闷声问。  
扎克斯没回答，他顺从意愿和本能，把自己完全埋进萨菲罗斯体内。  
“呃！”萨菲罗斯握紧拳头，扎克斯很快把手掌覆上来。小狗胸前燃烧着不寻常的热度，直到他们上半身紧密相贴，萨菲罗斯才首次直观感受到Alpha汹涌的发情期。  
扎克斯在这热度中果断挺腰，破开内壁柔软坚韧的肌肉，直到耻骨撞上对方屁股。  
他没有动，萨菲罗斯暗自感谢他抗拒本能的耐力。他帮杰内西斯打过手枪，也在浴室见过安吉尔的裸体，二者无法和扎克斯相提并论，即使不处于发情期，和扎克斯做爱仍需要心理建设，虽然那根屌不用刻意探索都能戳中前列腺，但不发生流血事件的唯二条件，如杰内西斯所说，一个温柔的男朋友，或者玩不坏的身体。萨菲罗斯占尽天时地利。  
“我可以…可以动吗？”扎克斯喘着粗气语不成调，胸口热量凝结成汗在肌肤间滑动。  
“可以。”体重压制着萨菲罗斯不能动，回答被从胸腔挤出来，萨菲罗斯甚至鼓励的抬了抬屁股，他没经历过将要发生的狂风骤雨，但他不畏惧。

亲吻到此结束，扎克斯的狗狗牙充分发挥了杀伤力，在萨菲罗斯紧绷的身体上留下一排排咬痕。发情期的Alpha就是野兽。萨菲罗斯竭力保持冷静思考，心想这条定则完美适用于小狗。他经历的战场够多了，今后还会更多，他不需要把上床也当作战争的情人，幸而正常状态的小狗符合要求，体贴且不失强硬，用快感换主导权是公平交易。  
但此刻Alpha是纯正的掠夺者。扎克斯用全部重量压着他，性爱保持诡异的沉默，只剩粗重的喘息在他耳边掀起阵阵热浪，萨菲罗斯尽量把全身陷进床垫，小狗钳住他的腰，把他操得更深。扎克斯的体温远超正常值，紧密相贴的部分快把他烫伤，另一个要让他受伤的器官同样异于往常，萨菲罗斯感受到让蜂蜜女郎退避三舍的阴茎持续胀大，不仅结合处传来清晰的撕裂感，连肠道深处的部分也在抽痛。野兽在他身体里，为了给结找个安全屋而横冲直撞。这样毫无怜悯的活塞运动无法带来任何快感，萨菲罗斯攥紧拳头，肌肉在全面警戒，随时准备把扎克斯放倒，他现在唯一能做的就是对抗本能，毕竟他没法控制肠道多拧出几滴水，给逐渐干涸的润滑剂做替补。  
当鸡蛋大小的龟头顶住体内一处凹陷时，萨菲罗斯难以自控的牙齿打颤。扎克斯其实说的不对，他在实验室里长大，疼痛之于他根本不陌生。  
扎克斯从背后撑起身体，萨菲罗斯稍稍偏头，在他浑浊的蓝眼睛里找到一点理智。  
“萨菲……很抱歉。”小狗费了好大劲才吐词完整。他居然把老二拔出来一截，抓起最近的一管润滑，直接用牙咬开，毫无章法的糊在阴茎和括约肌周旁，汗珠从崩塌的鬓角滴下来。  
这无济于事，甚至之后一次插入更疼了，像用浸透盐水的硬刷子扫过伤口。  
萨菲罗斯没说话，把表情和声音都埋进头发里。扎克斯的爱就像避难所，他虽然不依赖，但不愿轻易放弃。  
女性Beta有一套完整的生殖系统，男性Beta只剩退化的内腔。今天之前，萨菲罗斯仅仅在解剖图上获取过知识，他从不知道它能被使用，扎克斯进入它就像开垦一块荒废多年的土地，他的结——对绝大多数人都陌生的器官像把钝凿子，凿开粘膜深处闭合的伤口，先是一个小孔，随着阴茎推力被扩张成弧形的肉洞，然后是越发强力的进犯与逐渐微弱的抵抗，最后疲劳让肌肉松弛，扎克斯的整个龟头闯进去，轻易霸占了内腔。结在那儿彻底膨胀，把萎缩的腔膜撑饱满。  
萨菲罗斯咬自己的力道绝不比背上的牙印浅，冷汗爬满头皮，在发丝中艰涩的滑动、冷却，他的背用力弓起像座桥，卧室里一丝风也没有，寒冷却往身上蔓延。  
扎克斯停止抽动时，萨菲罗斯的手脚已经浸泡在麻木中，他无法挪动，沉甸甸的结埋在体内，小狗的精液稍稍温暖了他。  
“天哪……你还好吧，萨菲？”  
扎克斯终于肯给他软掉的阴茎一点安慰，但萨菲罗斯没有力气去高潮了。  
“我很抱歉，”扎克斯重新握住他的腰，不过是轻柔的：“试着趴下来，你会好点。”热度仍未消退的手掌垫着腹部，帮助他重新贴靠床垫，悬在上方的身体也趴下来，用肌肤相亲传递温度。“你在抖，”扎克斯有点担心。  
“说点我不知道的。”萨菲罗斯没好气的说。  
“喔哦～好吧长官，你应该受伤了，但保守估计我们得维持现状二十分钟。”扎克斯把嘴唇印在他肩胛骨下方，双手揉弄着被捏出瘀痕的侧腰。  
“它会很快愈合的。”萨菲罗斯闭上眼睛，寒冷正退潮，睡意渐渐泅上来。  
“坏消息是，你可以睡一会儿，但我们得多来几次，”扎克斯的声音恢复了活泼：“你也许该试试至少让它保留过今晚？”  
“嗯。”鼻音浓重，眼皮开始打架。“我们还得找点新姿势，别忘了我得咬你。”  
“很高兴你这么说，萨菲，”小狗简直开始眉飞色舞了：“记得把刚刚的报复回来，我很期待。”声音温柔的低沉下去：“现在，睡吧。”

萨菲罗斯状态不好，这是扎克斯没料到的。结消退后他依旧毫无从睡梦里醒来的征兆。扎克斯握住软下去的阴茎，擦掉龟头上明显的血迹。该死的。好心情一哄而散，克制住给自己一拳的冲动，扎克斯拽过被子盖住萨菲罗斯，暂时离开卧室。  
他才是需要那瓶酒的人。扎克斯没有开瓶器，幸好他的手比较有力，软木塞嘭地一声飞了出去。  
“扎克斯？”卧室里的人醒了，声音相当戒备。  
盖亚在上，我真是个蠢货。扎克斯急忙返回卧室，正宗已经握在萨菲罗斯手中。他今晚还没注意过那把太刀放在哪，事实证明，任何时候萨菲罗斯都能轻易削掉他脑袋。  
“别紧张，我只是拔开了瓶塞子。”双手举过头顶，红酒在瓶中摇摇晃晃。  
萨菲罗斯放下刀——正宗一直靠在床边吗？他完全没印象——没什么精神的躺回去。  
“来一口？也许你渴了。”扎克斯坐到床头，他没拿杯子。  
萨菲罗斯闭着眼睛，像只安静的白猫，只嗯了一声。扎克斯用嘴当容器喂他，当酒精让渡完成，萨菲罗斯咬住了狗舌头。  
“呜！”  
一眼看穿的小心思却很得神罗英雄欢心，萨菲罗斯松开牙关，舔了舔对方温热的嘴唇。  
“你现在好点啦？”扎克斯放开酒瓶，埋头在对方颈间。  
“好到你能再来一次。”猫眼中Mako神奇的绿色简直将他溺死。  
然而他还是等萨菲罗斯吃光最后一盒能量餐，分享了剩下的酒。扎克斯时不时凑过去吻他，根本无需Omega信息素附着，萨菲罗斯从来都是无上珍馐。  
他们用骑乘姿势完成第二次结合。扎克斯躺在床上，恨不得把视网膜珍藏进总裁金库，萨菲罗斯骑在他跨上把他试探着吃进去，那些痛苦和忍耐又回到脸上，迷惑则灌进眼睛里，搅浑源于Mako的清澈与犀利。大概这座楼里只有扎克斯见过被脆弱冠名的英雄。  
当Alpha的阴茎再次深入血肉模糊的内腔时，萨菲罗斯倒在扎克斯身上，小狗用手梳理着银发，使劲扭过脖子，鼓励他完成最后标记。  
萨菲罗斯咬住他脖子，鲜血顺着牙齿流进口中，与此同时Alpha的结空前膨胀，扎克斯在一个明显的颤抖后抱紧他的背。精液灌满内腔，结的硬度甚至让胃开始难受，萨菲罗斯加重咬合力，小狗低吼一声，沉重的吐息使胸膛急促起伏。  
酒精和鲜血覆盖了洗发水，萨菲罗斯叼着那块肉，想象这就是扎克斯的味道。  
的确比狗味好那么一点。  
寒冷之后没再拜访萨菲罗斯，陌生的麻木也退避三舍，扎克斯轻车熟路搂住他，非要强迫两人一起挤被子，由于身高差，盖住萨菲罗斯肩膀的被子埋没了扎克斯大半个脑袋。  
“好挤。”小狗硬扎扎的头发戳得他下巴痒。  
“要不去向拉扎德申请双人间？King Size大床。”扎克斯闷进被子的嗓音都在笑。  
“安吉尔和杰内西斯也没有双人间。”  
“哇哦，爆炸新闻，我不知道他们是。”  
“他们是。而且他们总来我床上，趁我出任务的时候。”萨菲罗斯抓住扎克斯玩弄头发的手：“杰内西斯说我的床比他俩大。”  
“你说的我想换床单了，你还有干净的床单吗？”他们躺在一片湿乎乎的痕迹上，扎克斯讨巧的把自己往萨菲罗斯身上缩：“我看他只是不想自己换床单而已。”  
你说对了。萨菲罗斯嘴角挂起微笑。

发情期第三天扎克斯满脸自豪的顶着大牙印把神罗大楼上下逛了个遍，最后才到拉扎德办公室，主任看起来想把许可章戳到小狗脸上。双人间不了了之。拉扎德表示你现在拿1st的工资，嫌床小请滚去商店街。无处不在的杰内西斯抓住时机大肆嘲笑了好友一番。  
总之，标记并没有影响过萨菲罗斯的正常生活……最初两个月里。  
事情变得不对是从和杰内西斯对战开始的。正宗一如既往占尽上风，萨菲罗斯一跃而起对着红发好友开启八刀一闪，杰内西斯迅速读了护盾，时间刚巧撑过收尾一式——但萨菲罗斯比他更快，在咏唱完成前砍向对方的红色大剑。  
标准流程，原本是。  
手腕处突如其来的麻木极快蔓延至小臂，萨菲罗斯立马收起攻势，硬生生拉开两人距离。这一退就被杰内西斯抓住了破绽，火球毫不客气的向他脸上招呼。限于地形，萨菲罗斯只能再次跳跃闪避，但论魔法从来都是杰内西斯更胜一筹，‘停止’击中了他，随即是下一波火球，他被击中肩胛，小腿——和握住正宗的手。  
头盔发出刺耳警告，萨菲罗斯从高台上跌下去，虚拟世界如同玻璃在眼前碎裂。神罗英雄躺在训练室地板上，正宗被打飞到角落里。  
杰内西斯也摘下头盔，气急败坏的质问他是不是放水。  
“我没有。”萨菲罗斯坐起身，捏着发麻的手，这感觉不再是陌生的。  
“你没事儿吧？扎克斯两天后回来，要不去我上次推荐的店玩玩？”杰内西斯不依不挠盯着他：“在此之前你最好体检一次，”他的红发好友表情微妙，杰内西斯在坏事上预感总是很准。  
萨菲罗斯忽然知道他想说什么了：“这概率微乎其微。”他反驳，神罗的生理课他也没缺席过。  
杰内西斯居然不知道从哪儿摸出一个笨苹果，在萨菲罗斯鼻子下晃了晃。“酸的，想吃吗？”好友恶劣的笑着，压根不等他回答，自己先咬了一口。

扎克斯突然收到来自杰内西斯的邮件，措辞语气毫不客气令他迅速滚回来，拉扎德还多此一举批注了同意。  
难道是萨菲罗斯出了什么事？小狗吓得一脸冷汗，急匆匆推掉收尾工作，前往停机坪却发现塔克斯的直升机早等在那儿了。  
“嘿，扎克斯。”西斯内从机舱里探头，红发甜心算是他今天唯一的好消息。  
扎克斯长呼一口气，钻进客舱扣上安全带：“出什么事了？”  
“把你忽然召回？我不清楚。”西斯内抱歉的笑笑：“据说是安吉尔向拉扎德提议。”  
扎克斯迫不及待发了条信息——我被安吉尔召回，你没事吧？  
萨菲罗斯不爱看PHS，等待回信中扎克斯像火燎屁股。——没事。直到简略的回复让小狗把心咽回肚子，西斯内从反光镜里瞥见他的丰富表情，悄悄将速度推到最快。  
扎克斯罕见的在萨菲罗斯宿舍里碰上安吉尔和杰内西斯，后者一脸把他生吞活剥的凶恶。  
“怎……”他发现萨菲罗斯环抱双臂靠在沙发背上，远比两位好友神色宁静。  
“长话短说，蠢狗，你上床不带套的吗？”首先被点爆的火药桶一定是杰内西斯，安吉尔同时向他看过来，苦大仇深的表情活活把他又变老几岁。  
扎克斯吞了口口水，他已经消化掉那些信息了。“但萨菲罗斯是……”  
“男性Beta，是的，我们都是，只有你不是，你就没想过做点措施？”杰内西斯下一秒就要冲过来干掉他。  
“这个概率据我所知很小。”安吉尔及时挡住了红发好友：“但不是零。”  
扎克斯哑口无言，他再次把目光放在萨菲罗斯身上，银发英雄与他对视，轻描淡写打碎最后希望。  
“这里，”萨菲罗斯指了指肚子：“有个胚胎，两个月大。”  
被安吉尔按回沙发的杰内西斯冷冷地补刀：“体检发现的，你明白意味着什么吗蠢狗？整个科学部的人都知道了，并且用你发条信息的速度决定了之后怎么做。”  
扎克斯忽然觉得全身肌肉绷紧，嗓子发干，没有任何一条好消息，任何。  
“我会处理好的。”萨菲罗斯的声音第一次不能缓解他的焦虑。  
“怎么……处理？”  
“不是你想象中的任何一种。”杰内西斯抢先回答：“他在对战中被我打败，只因为这玩意扰乱了信息素平衡。他在变弱，”红发Solider犀利的像他的剑：“你损害了神罗的武器，你想要什么处理？”同样源于Mako，杰内西斯眼中的愤怒使人不寒而栗。  
扎克斯低头，肩膀却被安吉尔按住：“毕竟你也是我们之中的一员，说说你怎么想。”  
萨菲罗斯坐回沙发上。  
“我……科学部准备怎么处理？”扎克斯再抬头时已经做出了决定，他看向爱人。  
“我的身体不能兼容它，”萨菲罗斯示意他过来，扎克斯于是乖乖坐到左边：“如无其他因素干扰，最多再过三个月，它就会被完全吸收。”看见扎克斯被好友命令闭上嘴，萨菲罗斯继续说：“科学部决定加快这一过程，他们会给我一针，让它两周内就能完全消失，以此确保信息素尽快恢复平衡。”  
“当然你还有一个选择，让那些家伙现在把胚胎取出来，丢进培养皿里长大，运气好还能成为下一代优秀武器。”杰内西斯恶狠狠地插嘴。  
扎克斯脸都白了，安吉尔忧虑的盯着他：“你怎么想？”  
“什么？当然是把它弄掉！越快越好。”视线略过安吉尔飘到萨菲罗斯身边：“它在损害你的健康。”  
话音刚落，扎克斯感觉在座的人都松了一口气。  
杰内西斯夸张的倒向靠背：“说真的蠢狗，你要是敢选第二方案我马上杀了你。”  
扎克斯哭笑不得：“你至少对我多点信心？”  
“实力待定，”杰内西斯碰了碰安吉尔伸过来的拳头：“但对萨菲罗斯的执念不用怀疑了。”  
事件主角之一哼了声，立刻抱住事件另一主角。  
“啊———我真该更早回来。”他把额头贴在对方肩膀上。  
“我没事，”萨菲罗斯也不介意在好友面前秀恩爱：“我也没想过这种可能，不完全是你的错。”  
“呕，你们就不能听我的去商店街找找乐子？”杰内西斯火速起身，逃离前不忘拽住安吉尔：“下次记得戴套。”  
“原定任务时间结束后要加强训练。”这是安吉尔的忠告。  
门轻轻关上了，不像它被踹开时那么狂暴。扎克斯脱力的滑到萨菲罗斯身上，脑袋刚好枕着他肚子，萨菲罗斯没系腰带，扎克斯只透过衣料摸到结实的腹肌。  
“唉——”小狗叹气。  
“怎么，你觉得第二方案比较好？”萨菲罗斯挪揄的问。  
“怎么可能！”小狗用力扯住他的头发：“你对我也多点信心好不好？”见萨菲罗斯没当真，他才再次放松：“就是吓了一跳。”他把手掌覆在那儿：“瞧瞧我干了什么。”  
“至少它会成为我的一部分。”这倒是句安慰的话，萨菲罗斯把扎克斯拽起来，勾下头靠着他肩颈——两个月前的咬痕已经很淡了：“Beta的标记不能永久保留，为了信息素平衡我们得多请几天假。”  
“那就拜托长官替我向安吉尔求情，懈怠训练他会杀了我的。”扎克斯凑过去索取亲吻，对方没有拒绝。  
“记得戴套。”  
“你说了算。”

END


End file.
